As this type of conveyance apparatus, there is known a configuration where, as described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H06-115608 (Patent Literature 1), a raising/lowering body is provided that is suspended from a ceiling traveling crane type traveling body so as to be capable of being raised and lowered and hooks, capable of being engaged with and disengaged from engaged metal fittings provided at a ceiling surface of a container or a gap below a bottom surface of the container, are provided at a lower side of the raising/lowering body to enable the container to be suspended at a lower side of the raising/lowering body.